Just a kiss
by Jeydon
Summary: There is a party at Scott's house and Isaac gets drunk. Isaac convinces Scott to kiss him, saying that it's just a kiss. "If you some how remember this in the morning, we never speak of this again."


The music was blasting- the same popular pop songs that started to annoy you over time were playing. Isaac could barley make out a word anyone was saying over the noise, even with his wolf hearing. He fumbled backwards with a red cup full of some kind of alcohol in his hand. He let out a sigh when he managed to get his balance but that only lasted for a second. When he took a step back to get out of a guy's way he ended up bumping straight into someone's hard chest. His body tensed as the other boy's body pressed up against his for a few seconds before placing a hand on his shoulder to balance him then taking a step to the side to stand beside him. His eyes widened when he realized the chest he bumped into was Scott's.

"Sorry, man." He mumbled under his breath, he held up the red cup that he some how managed not to spill yet, "I think I've had a bit too much of what ever is in this cup." He let out a soft chuckle only to be interrupted when he bumped into a girl this time, the girl rolled her eyes at him then walked away.

"I would say so," Scott said a huge smirk on his face, "Maybe you should sit down, you can chill in my bedroom if you'd like."

Isaac snorted, "Thanks, man." He tripped over his feet as he reached in to pull the other guy into a one armed hug, "You're so nice to me, why are you so nice to me?" He questioned, his eyebrows raised. "I used to be such a dick to you."

Scott just laughed, _Drunk Isaac was very entertaining to watch._ He pulled the boy's arm off of him, returning it to his side, "Well, I _was_ a dick too." He grabbed the red cup out of Isaac's hand when he noticed it was spilling onto his jeans and the ground. "So, I figured we'd just forget about that." He shrugged, "Anyways, let's get you into my room before you bump into the wrong person and get into a fight." His lips twitched up into a teasing smirk as he grabbed a hold of Isaac's wrist pulling him towards the stairs.

He laughed as Isaac stumbled up the first few stairs before tripping and almost falling on his ass, luckily Scott had a hold of his wrist still so he just lifted the other wolf up and back onto his feet. Isaac smiled, "Thanks, Scott." He thanked him once again, _Scott figured it must be something he did a lot when he was drunk._

He some how managed to get the wasted, tripping, stuttering, Isaac into his bedroom after about ten minutes of stumbling up the stairs. He pushed Isaac towards his bed before walking back to his door and shutting it. He turned back around to face the boy to see he was sitting on the bed humming cheerfully. Scott raised his eyebrows as he tried not to laugh. "What are you doing?" He asked.

The humming didn't stop though, Isaac just hummed louder and started banging his fingers against the mattress and banging his head like a drummer. Scott shook his head laughing slightly, "You, my friend, are totally wasted."

Isaac just glanced up at him and raised his eyebrow before continue to hum the same annoying tune that Scott couldn't manage to figure out the name of. "Dude," He said slightly louder, "Stop it." He let out a sigh when he realized Isaac didn't plan on stopping any time soon and sat down on the bed next to him. As soon as his butt hit the mattress the humming stopped just long enough for Isaac to spit out the words, "Make me."

"What are you, twelve?" He asked as Isaac continued humming and was now clapping his hands instead of pretending to play the drums. "Or maybe, you're five…" Scott laughed, "If I play patty cake with you, will you shut up?" He asked the teenage boy in a voice that he would use for a younger kid.

"No," He stopped for a moment as he stared straight at Scott, "I'll only stop if you kiss me."

Scott's mouth dropped open but he quickly spit out, "No way, man." He shook his head, "Stiles tried to get me to make out with him and if I was to kiss any guy it would be my best friend not you."

Isaac stopped humming and clapping as he frowned at Scott, "Am I not good enough for you?" He asked, his lip pouted out slightly.

Scott opened his mouth to speak then quickly shut it and shook his head, "Are you trying to make me feel guilty for not wanting to kiss you because I'm straight?" He asked, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Being straight isn't a good enough reason, if you're straight then it would just be a kiss." Isaac pulled his legs up onto the bed as he turned to face Scott, "It would just be a kiss." he repeated.

"Why do you want to kiss me?" Scott asked out of curiosity, "If you're questioning your sexuality, go kiss Danny or even better.. Kiss Stiles."

"No!" Isaac whined, "I want to kiss you because you seem to be a good kisser." His gaze landed on the other boy's lips. "I swear, I'm not a bad kisser, Scott." He was practically begging now, "Just one kiss." He put up one finger and smirked.

Scott let out a defeated sigh, "If you some how remember this in the morning, we never speak of this again."

"My lips are.." Before the sentence was finished Scott was leaning over top of him, the shock stopped him mid sentence and just when he was about to speak the last word his lips were busy doing something else.

Scott closed his eyes and tried to think of Allison hoping it would be less weird as he pressed his lips against Isaac's. But as soon as the other boy started kissing back his thoughts were clear of anything regarding any girl and were replaced with thoughts of Isaac. He felt Isaac's hands around his neck pulling him closer and his own hands on the boy's shirt tugging. And for some reason he didn't stop himself and he allowed the other boy's hands to do as they wanted, even when they pulled on his hair. The kiss was deepening when people started walking up the stairs but he was so lost in the kiss that he didn't even notice

He didn't even think about pulling away, he didn't even want to pull away. But right then the bedroom door opened and on the other side, with a perfect view of the two boy's on the bed, stood Allison and Lydia. "Scott?" He heard the sound of Allison's voice and panicked right away, he pushed away from the other boy wiping his hand against his swollen lips.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath as he stood up straight from the bed and walked towards the two girls leaving the still drunk Isaac alone on the bed.

Lydia, with a hand on her hip, pointed her chin at Scott and spoke loudly over the music that could still be heard in his bedroom, "You better be drunk.." She trailed off as her eyes landed on Isaac who was stumbling towards the door.

"My fault." Isaac explained and then pointed at Allison, "He's all about you, he loves you. I kissed him, I'm sorry.." He frowned, "I'm sorry for being a slut."

Scott groaned and glanced towards Isaac, "Isaac just stay out of this." He threatened but the boy seemed perfectly fine with going back to the bed and humming the same tune he was humming moments before.

"You seemed perfectly fine with kissing him back so the excuse that he kissed you is not a good one." Lydia said crossing her arms across her chest. Scott realized Allison hadn't said anything as his eyes landed on her, she still looked shocked.

Scott closed his eyes then opened them again as he let out a sigh, "He wouldn't shut up!" He shouted, "I just wanted him to shut up and then he made me feel guilty for not wanting to kiss him so I kissed him. It meant.." He struggled to say the word for some unknown reason, "The kiss meant nothing."

"Because, Scott is straight, girls! I bet my magical unicorn he was thinking about boobs while kissing me!" Isaac shouted a bit louder than necessary. _Scott changed his mind, Drunk Isaac didn't entertain him…drunk Isaac annoyed him…and ruined his relationships. _

Scott's eyes widened as he stared at Allison, "Please, don't hate me." He tried to find the right words to fix this, "I had a bit to drink, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Allison laughed, the first sign that she was actually alive since she walked in the room, "That explains why I was watching you and you didn't pick up a single drink tonight." She said sarcastically as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You were watching me?" He asked confused.

"How else did I know you were in your room, Scott?" She asked shaking her head at him, "I thought you guys were playing video games or something."

Lydia smirked at them both, "Maybe we should learn to knock before we go in Scott's room, he might be making out with a guy to experiment."

Scott shook his head right away, his eyes wide, "I wasn't experimenting, I'm straight."

Allison's lips twitched into a frown, "But you just enjoy kissing boy's like _that_?" She asked, "I saw you Scott!" She shouted at him, "You were into it, more into it than when you kiss me and don't even try to deny it." She warned him as she grabbed a hold of Lydia's wrist.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going home." She said and Scott panicked saying the first thing he could think of, "I can drive you home."

Allison shook her head, "Lydia is driving me, you can just stay here with.._Isaac_." She said the other boy's name with disgust as the two girls left the doorway of his room. Scott slammed the door shut then turned slowly around until he was facing Isaac who's head was buried in the pillow.

"I'll go get you some water, you seriously need to sober up so that you can go home." He told him even though he wasn't even sure if Isaac was awake anymore.


End file.
